Arranged Love
by Jamie Love
Summary: Artemis and Holly have finally found their true feelings for eachother. But when Artemis finds he is to marry a Spanish girl he has never met, things take an unexpected turn for the worse. Will Holly be able to accept it? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One: Adriana

Arranged Love

Author: Jamie Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Arty, Holly, the Fowls, the Spanish language, or anything else in this fic. Except Adriana Penalosa. She's mine. The rest belong to some Irish guy and his computer. What a lucky computer.

A/N: This is my second fic. It's rated T for later chapters, and some Spanish swearing. If you are dying to know what is said and you don't speak Spanish, you are welcome to go to an online translator. Enjoy!

**Fowl Manor, 9:30pm, Present Day**

Artemis stared in shock at his parents, hardly daring to believe his ears. This was revolting! Impossible. He opened his mouth, took a breath, and said calmly. "Father, you cannot expect me to marry her! I have never even met her."

Artemis senior smiled at his son. "Which is why you two will spend plenty of time together between now and the wedding."

Artemis tried to compose himself. The mere thought of marrying anyone against his will was costing him most of his self control. "Father." He repeated. "I cannot marry her."

Mister Fowl sighed. "You will see her tomorrow, Arty. I'm sure you will like her. You two have much in common."

Artemis nodded. What else could he do? In three months he was expected to marry Adriana Penalosa, the daughter of a Spanish businessman. He shuddered at the thought of what Holly would say.

He stood up, and left the room. Holly. She would be so upset. Angry. But sad? Possibly. They had been meeting in private for the last year, and it was their secret. Just about the only thing that was theirs alone. Artemis suddenly found him wanting to see Holly. She was the only one who could make him feel better.

He walked into his room and locked the door. Picking up his cell phone, he selected a number from the speed dial, and let the phone ring. He waited, but no one answered it. He sighed, and lay down on his bed. He had to come up with a plan, and fast.

**The Lower Elements, Holly's Apartment, 9:35 Present Day**

Holly sat in her room staring into her mirror. A locket in the shape of a heart hung from a fine gold chain around her neck. She sighed, and opened the locket again. "To my darling Holly." read the engraving. "Allow this token to be a symbol of my ever lasting love for you. You will never leave my mind, nor my heart. Artemis."

She smiled, closing her eyes. "Artemis." She breathed. "I can't wait to see you again." This romance had changed her prospect of Artemis entirely. She hardly remembered the hate she had once felt for him, and pretended to forget there first encounter all together.

Of course, no one was to know about Artemis. Foaly thought they were merely friends, and the Commander had no idea about it all together. _It will be our little secret._ Artemis had said. _No one will know about us. Not until we are ready to tell them._

Holly laughed aloud. She doubted very much that she would keep her job if the council ever found out she was in love with a mud boy. Yet she risked it every week, going to see him. She wanted to see him every day, for the rest of his life, but for now, she was stuck hiding their love.

She picked up her phone and looked at her missed messages. Artemis had given it to her so they could talk when it was not their day to meet. One message. She pressed the 'play' button and listened to recording.

"Hello Holly, its Artemis. I just wanted to talk to you, but I take it you aren't there. I look forward to Saturday. I'll call back later."

Holly smiled. Just hearing the sound of his voice was like being put under the _mesmer_. It was a pity that she could only receive his calls. Being underground she couldn't call back.

Wrapping her arms around her self, she fell onto the bed. She couldn't help feeling warm when she heard him. The old chill she had once received at his cold tones was gone. For good.

**Fowl Manner, Noon, Next day**

Artemis stood with his parents outside the manner. He was stiff as he watched the Bentley pull into the drive way. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night. To busy thinking about this girl. About Holly. About this whole cursed situation.

When the door opened Artemis forced a smile as the girl stepped out. She was dressed in an expensive looking red skirt and blouse. It was immediately apparent why his parents had picked her as his betrothed.

She walked up to the Fowls and smiled at them. "Gracias por darme la bienvenida en su hogar."

Artemis senior frowned at her. "What?"

The girl looked rather scared. "¿Usted no habla español?"

Angeline Fowl leaned close to the girl. "Cant you speak English, dear?"

Artemis' new fiancé cocked her head. If Artemis didn't know better, he could have sworn she was sneering. "Sí, usted vieja perra, Puedo. No deseo simplemente a."

Artemis glared at her. Though his parents didn't know it, he was very fluent in many languages, including Spanish. Holly had taught them to him. "Mother." He said calmly. "Go inside with father. I will take Adriana to her room."

Angeline Fowl smiled at her son. "Good boy, Arty. We'll see you two later." Taking her husband's arm, Mrs. Fowl walked into the house.

This left Artemis alone with his bride-to-be. He stared at her in anger. She would never replace Holly. Not if he could help it.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Sorry its so short. I promise the next chapter will be at least 7 pages in Word. It's a bit weird, but hey, all of my fics are like that. Hey, guess what? See that button down there? The one that says 'Submit Review'? If you press it with your curser, you can write what you thought of the story! It's a brand new invention. Please review! Otherwise, if I don't get any, I can't post the next chapter. What's the point in writing if no one wants to read it?**


	2. Chapter Two: The Confession

Arranged Love

Author: Jamie Love

**Disclaimer: Arty and Holly do not belong to me. Neither does Fowl manner, Dublin, Español, or anything else. Except Adriana. Which isn't much, cause she's being a real bitch at the moment. I hope she gets better soon.**

**Key:**

_Flash Back_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means so much. I know that my writing is abrupt. There must be something wrong with me. Thank you for the tips and comments. Now, here is chapter two. Sorry it took so long, I had writers block. But, so everyone is happy, I've decided that Adriana is on time out. So she will not appear physically in this chappie. Unfortunately, she plays an important part in this fic, so I have to bring her back next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Fowl Manner, 6:39, Same Day**

Artemis glared at his reflection in the mirror. It was pathetic, really. The highest IQ in Europe and he couldn't think of a way to tell Holly. He had called her the minute Adriana was settled in her room.

**&Flashback&**

"_Hello, Holly?"_

"_Oh, hi Artemis. What's up?"_

"_Uh…Holly…"_

"_What? Artemis, is something wrong?"_

"_No. It's just…I miss you. Could you come up and see me? I just can't wait for Saturday."_

_A pause, then "Of course Artemis! I'll be there in a few hours. As soon as the sun goes down."_

"_Thanks Holly. See you then…"_

**&End Flashback&**

Artemis sighed. How was he going to tell her? _'Holly, darling. I really do love you, but I can't see you anymore because my parents are having me marry a Spanish girl for her father's money.' _Hardly. But what to do? He smiled bitterly, remembering the locket he had given her. The message he had had engraved in it was true. She was the only one he would ever love, and he had no intention of marrying any one else.

He froze slightly for a moment. Where had that come from?

He walked over to the picture next to his bed. It was of him and his parents, the year before his father had sailed the _Fowl Star_ to the bay of Kola and almost lost his life. He pulled it back on its hinges, and stared at the small metal door with a number pad in the center. A seven number code. He had had the safe installed three months after the secret meetings had started. When he realized he would have to be extremely careful if he was to hide it from his parents. With another sigh, he punched in the code.

'_8, 15, 12, 24'_

The door slid open, revealing a small chamber. Inside the chamber, was a small wooden box. He took the box out, sitting cross-legged on his bed and setting it down next to him. He took a key from a chain around his neck, and slid it into the keyhole. He looked at the items in it for a moment before taking them out for closer examination.

The items were mostly pictures. Digital quality. He smiled at them. One showed Holly sitting on a bench in the garden. Her coffee-brown skin, dazzling white teeth and pointed ears were illuminated by a magnificent sunset. Various shades of purple, orange and pink. He set the picture down and looked at a second one.

This one was of both of them. Holly was smiling mischievously, her arms around Artemis' neck. Artemis was gazing raptly at her, as if the camera weren't there. Artemis stared at that picture longer. She was so beautiful. And now because of his parents, he may never be able to see her after tonight. He put the pictures back and took out a small flat case. It was the size of a CD player, and looked just like a fairy communicator.

He opened it and pressed 'play'. Holly's features appeared on the small screen. She was beaming at him, her hazel eyes sparkling. "Hello Artemis!" said her recorded voice. "I'm so sorry I can't be there right now. I promise I'll get there sometime tonight. If you're asleep when I get there, don't expect to stay that way! Happy birthday, I'll give you your present when I get there. I love you."

The screen went blank, and neon red words flashed across the screen. 'End Transmission'. Artemis put the video messenger back in the box and closed the lid. So many memories were in the box. He had kept everything over the past year, just to look at if ever he was feeling lonely. He never stopped thinking about Holly. Every night he'd call her, just to hear her voice. If she wasn't there, then he would call again and again to hear her answering machine message until either she picked up or he got tired and had to sleep.

He sighed, staring at the closed box. Holly had changed him. In one short year she had showed him what it was to love. He didn't care that she was over eighty years old. She was his, and he was hers. And that was all that mattered. Artemis would never forget the night everything changed…

**&Flashback&**

_They were standing _

_She cocked her head and frowned at him. "Artemis, is something wrong?"_

_He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but his thought had closed up._

_She took another step toward him. "What is it Artemis? You can tell me."_

_He held his breath, not trusting himself to make a sound._

_She started to get annoyed at that point. "Look Artemis, do you know what it took for me to get here? You said you wanted to tell me something, so just tell me!"_

"_Holly." He breathed._

"_Yes, Artemis, my name is Holly. Whoa, the great Artemis Fowl is speechless! What is the matter with you?"_

_He stepped forward and embraced her. "Holly." He murmured. "We really need to talk."_

**&End Flashback&**

Artemis returned the box to its hiding place, then flopped down on his bed. He had to think of a way of approaching the subject slowly, or else she would think that he wanted to marry Adriana, or else that he had been cheating on her. He shuddered at the thought. Who would want to marry her? She had a terrible personality, and was very impolite. She was fairly pretty, but she could never compare to Holly. Adriana was spoiled and rude, while Holly was kind and…well…tough. She was strong willed and stubborn, but in a good way. And beautiful. It didn't even matter that she was less then half his height.

There was a sudden tapping sound that made Artemis jump off the bed and fall to the ground. Looking up, he saw that Holly was rapping on the window of his balcony. A smile was playing around her lips. Her beautiful, perfect lips. Artemis scrambled to his feet, threw the window open, and wrapped his arms around his beloved. "Holly." He breathed. "Holly, I've missed you so much!" He pulled her off her feet so she was at eye-level with him, wrenched off her helmet, and pressed his lips against hers.

Holly was extremely surprised but returned the kiss, pressing her hand against his cheek. They stood there for a few minutes, Artemis relishing the feel of his lover's lips against his own. When they broke apart, Holly smiled, suspended in the air by her hummingbirds. "I've missed you too Artemis."

They sat down on his bed. He stroked her hair gently for a moment, and she smiled. "What's gotten into you? You've never wanted to see me before Saturday before."

"I just missed you." He lied. "And…I have something to tell you."

Her smile widened, and she touched his cheek gently. "Do you want to go for a little walk? I have something to tell you too."

He nodded, and they walked over to the window. Holly activated her wings, and together they flew to the ground.

As they walked, Artemis's mind raced. What would he do? What would he say? How would he break it to her? He sighed and held her close. 'This may be the last walk you ever take with her.' He thought. 'might as well make it worthwhile.'

They walked through the garden, Holly examining the beautiful flowers. She spotted a rose that was still closed, and sent blue sparks down her finger at it. Artemis watched as the rose bloomed into a dazzling red blossom. She smiled up at him, and they continued their walk. Holly smiled at orchids and rhododendrons, but Artemis couldn't take his eyes of his beloved. His darling. Holly.

Finally they came to a smooth wooden bench, and sat down. Holly leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. Artemis wished she wouldn't. It just made him feel worse about the news he was about to give her. "Holly." He said after a few minutes. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

She looked up at him, and he was surprised to see her beaming at him. "Oh, Artemis!" she breathed, her voice ringing with joy. "Artemis, I have the most wonderful news!"

He stared into her eyes, and the guilt increased. 'Ah, well.' He thought. 'Nothing she says could possibly make this situation any worse.'

"Artemis." She said. "I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I've been really busy at school, and I had a bit of a writers block for a while. To those of you who don't like mushy romances, I'm sorry, but your reading the wrong fic. From this point on things are just gonna get mushy, messy, and a bit violent. **


	3. Chapter Three: I Cant Love You Anymore

**A/N: I released this chapter quickly for two reasons. One: To make up for taking almost a month to release the last one and Two: I don't think it's fair to make you wait weeks for such a short chapter. Since it is so short, Adriana is still in solitary confinement. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing. Accept Adriana and possibly Holly's unborn baby. I'll have to check Eoin Colfer's copy write order. Until then, he owns everything else. Him and his computer. Again, I envy his computer!**

Artemis stared at her. "You're…pregnant?"

She beamed at him. "I just found out last Sunday. I was going to wait for Saturday to tell you, but I thought it would be good to tell you now." She touched his face gently. "Oh, Artemis. This is so wonderful!"

He stood up suddenly. "Yes Holly. It is wonderful. Or it would be."

She stood to, touching his hand gently. "What do you mean Artemis?"

He turned and embraced her. "Oh, Holly." He breathed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't want it to happen. I still don't. But I have no choice. My parents. I can't disobey them, Holly. I just can't!"

She pulled away from him. "Artemis, what are you talking about?"

He looked away from her.

"Artemis, what are you talking about?" She repeated sternly.

He sat down. "Holly." He breathed. "My parents have arranged for me to marry in three months. Her name is Adriana Penalosa. And, oh Holly, I don't want this. Not at all."

She stared at him defiantly, her eyes slowly filling with tears. "Artemis." She breathed. "I love you."

He stretched his arms towards her. "I love you too, Holly."

She moved away from him. "But the fact remains; you are soon to be a married man. And I cannot be with a man who is married to another. I'm sorry Artemis."

He stared at her, a confused look on his face. "Holly, what are you…"

"I can't be with you anymore! Don't you get it!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. "I can never see you again!"

"Holly. Don't cry. Please don't." It hurt him to see her so sad. This was worse then he had thought. He had expected her do be angry. To yell and curse Adriana. But no. This was worse then anything he had imagined.

But the tears kept coming. "Foaly warned me this would happen." She sobbed. "He said no good could come from going around with a mud man. I thought he was wrong. I was a fool. I should have listened to him."

"Don't say that!" Artemis said sharply. "We'll get through this. Together."

"No, Artemis." She sobbed. "No. I'm s-sorry. I c-cant do this any m-more."

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't resist. "I will never love her as I love you, Holly."

"I know."

"I don't want to live without you."

"I know."

"I will never forget you, Holly."

"I know."

"I can't let you go."

She looked up into his eyes. "You have to Artemis. No matter how hard it is, we both have to let go."

She pulled away from him gently. "Good-bye, Artemis." She shielded.

Artemis watched as the shimmering haze flew off into the night. It was hours later when he spoke again.

"Good bye, Holly. My love."

**A/N: Is that it? Is this the end of this fic? The answer is no, it is not. Mwuahaha! It may seem abrupt, but I don't care. Sorry it's so short. I got bored. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Does Artemis seem a bit out of character? If he does, let's just pretend it's because of Holly's love, how ever corny that may sound. I promise I'll have chapter four out soon. I'm just really busy with end of the year projects at school. If someone is willing to kill my teacher, then I will have it out much quicker. Please review! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll release the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter Four: Quality Time

**A/N: And we're back. See? I told it wasn't the end. It would have been a really crappy ending, huh? Plus there's only 3 chapters, and two of them are super short. Anyway, this chapter, unfortunately, Adriana returns. I wanted to keep her out for a few more chapters. But, like it or not, she plays an important part in this fic. But I hope this one answers a few questions. Enjoy!**

**An-angel-in-hell: I understand. Thank you. I didn't really expect it to be good either. : )**

**bookworm71605: Well, that is a very interesting question. You see, after Arty and Holly were very sure they loved each other very mush, they decided that kissing and hugging wasn't enough. And neither of them was Christian, so they decided it was time to take their relationship further. Do you get where I'm going with this? I hope you do, because I'm not continuing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm broke. I don't even own the computer I'm typing this from. All I own is the plot and Adriana, who is very annoying to have inside your brain. Anyway, everything else is owned by Eoin Colfer. Also, I think the plot partly belongs to the creators of Star Wars, because one of my reviewers was reminded of the third episode. Anyway, I own Adriana and part of the plot…that's really sad.**

**Fowl Manner, 12:34, One week later**

Artemis and Adriana sat together in the study. Though 'together' wasn't exactly the right word for it. They were sitting on opposite sides of the room. Adriana was deeply immersed in a Spanish magazine, and Artemis was staring at a computer screen. There must be some way to stop the wedding, he reasoned. Some sort of loophole. Something. Anything. He would have preferred to be alone, and not have to listen to Adriana turning a page noisily every few minutes. But after an entire week of ignoring the two ignoring each other, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl had shut them in the study, saying they should spent some quality time together.

He rolled his eyes. How could they expect him to have anything in common with that girl? She was spoiled and agitating. The fact that their families were rich was just about the only thing they had in common. He frowned at the screen. The sooner he found away out of this the better. He was sick and tired of…

"What are you doing?" Asked a voice behind him, breaking his train of thought. A voice with a very strong Spanish accent. He gritted his teeth, and reached to turn of the monitor.

A hand grabbed his wrist, pulling it away. Adriana sat down on the chair next to him and examined the screen. "There is not use." She said shortly as he twisted his hand free.

"You mean there is 'no' use. If you're going to speak like that, just speak in Spanish."

She ignored him. "I have already tried. There is no law against arranged marriage."

He didn't look at her. "Would you mind? I'm trying to concentrate and it is very hard when you are spouting nonsense at my shoulder."

"Nonsense? I speak truth. You are the one who is nonsense. I go back to Puerto Rico and bring here gun. Then you may shoot yourself. We both be happy then, yes?"

He turned on her. "I highly doubt committing suicide would help the matter."

She smiled. "Sí. It will help much. I be widow, you be death. Everyone happy."

"I'd be _dead_, not death." He corrected her. "And I'd like to stay alive and an unmarried man."

"Ah, what is so bad about married?" She asked. "You kneel in front of alter, say vows, and kiss. Then all we have to do is produce uno boy for heir, and…"

He jumped backwards, accidentally toppling of his chair. After he had picked himself and the chair up, he said "Where did you get that idea?"

"¿Qué?"

"That whole heir thing. Where did you come up with it?"

She giggled. "My mama and papa, your mama and papa."

He rolled his eyes again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Well, I'm trying to stop it. So just go away so I can…"

She interrupted him. "Why is it so important to find a law? Simply tell them no."

He ignored her, turning back to the computer. A year ago he would have told them he would never marry her. That if they made him marry her, he'd run away. But now, he couldn't. Through Holly's guidance, he had become very close to his parents. He respected them more then ever now, and for some reason, he couldn't defy them. If there wasn't a loophole somewhere…

"Why do you no wish for arranged marriage?" She asked thoughtfully.

He sighed, and looked back at her again. "I don't wish for an arranged marriage because…" His voice trailed off. Why should he answer her? He didn't have to tell…

"You are already in love, Sí?"

His eyes snapped up to hers. "How did you…"

She giggled. "I see you in garden, with girl. Last week. She is lover, Sí?"

He looked away from her, nodding feebly. Then a horrible thought came to him. "You're not going to tell my parents, are you?"

She laughed as if he were insane. "You joke? Of course I tell them!" She stood up and started towards the door.

He stood as well. "If you tell…Then I'll tell them that you can speak English."

She looked back at him and shrugged. "So? I would tell them soon myself."

He thought quickly. He had to threaten her with something. His parents couldn't find out about Holly. Especially not now. Not after last week. But what to threaten her with? Then it came to him. "Then I'll make sure you don't go back to Puerto Rico. Ever."

She whipped around, her eyes filled with the deepest loathing. "You cannot. You will not."

He raised his eyebrows. "Of course I can. I'll just tell them that you can't go back. That I would miss you too much. And that there is too much to plan before the wedding."

The girl immediately went into a rage, speaking Spanish at top speed. "¡Usted pequeño palo de golf molesto! ¡Biselo creo que tengo que casarle! ¿Por qué el couldnt del infierno apenas caso a algún muchacho rico agradable de mi propio país? El minuto que somos casado yo pasará la mayoría de mi tiempo fuera de la casa, ¿usted me oye? ¡Esto es increíble!"

Artemis waited for it to subside, a slight smile on his pale face.

Finally, Adriana stopped. She was glaring at Artemis. "Fine. I go back to Puerto Rico for visit, and I no tell. Sí?"

Artemis stifled a sigh of relief. "Sí. Yes." He sat down and went back to his computer. Now he would have to find a loophole. Or else he'd be miserable for the rest of his life.

**A/N: Mwuahaha! How'd you like it? I hope this chapter answered a few questions. I added that last Spanish fit because I thought Adriana was speaking a bit too much English. And incase you were gonna ask, Adriana only speaks Spanish when Mr. and Mrs. Fowl are around. Otherwise she can speak English to an extent. I'm grounded at the moment for getting a D in one class at school, so it's hard to get on. I'll try and update soon though. Review please!**


	5. Chapter Five: A Big Mistake

**A/N: And we're back with another chapter of Arranged Love. I have an announcement to make! As of now I have an Editorial Advisor, who's name shall appear on all work put on the web by me. Her name is Toast. To find out more about Toast, please see my settings. Also, Toast had diagnosed me with what she likes to call 'WritersBlock-itis'. She says I have the worst case of it she has ever seen. Note: Toast is indeed a real person. Her real name is Miranda. She's my best friend, and she's really idiotic. Anyways, enjoy!**

**I Should Be Studying: Arty is seventeen. He's pretty young to be a dad, but not too young to make it physically impossible.**

**Disclaimer: Neither myself or my Editorial Advisor own much. We own Adriana, this darling plot, and Holly's unborn hybrid babe. Eoin Colfer owns the rest. This sucks. Oh well. Perhaps I shall learn the art of brain control. But until then, I own nada.**

**Holly's Apartment, 10:23pm, Next Day**

Holly lay, curled on her sofa. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her lips trembled. How she missed Artemis. Her darling Artemis. She sniffled again. 'Don't.' she ordered herself. But she knew it was no good. She hadn't stopped thinking about him all week.

When she had returned from her final meeting with Artemis, she had rushed to Police Plaza to tell Foaly. At first he was disgusted that she had had an affair with Artemis Fowl…

**&Flashback&**

_She ran up to the Operations Booth, hammering on the door. "Foaly, open up!"_

_After a few minutes, the door opened, and she flung herself in._

"_Holly, what-"_

"_Foaly, I need to tell you something. This past year, I've been having an affair."_

"_An affair? With who? Trouble Kelp?"_

"_No. Not Trouble. Artemis Fowl."_

"_YOU WHAT!"_

"_Shut up!" She looked around, her eyes starting to fill with tears again._

"_Why the hell are you telling me?"_

"_Well, see…Mr. and Mrs. Fowl decided to have him marry some rich girl from Puerto Rico."_

"_Good. Your too good for him anyways, Holly."_

"_It is not good!" She shrieked. "Foaly, I'm pregnant with his child!"_

"_YOU'RE WHAT!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_But…but…" Foaly sputtered, making wild motions with his hands. "How did…I mean…you let him…Oh Holly, how could you?"_

"_Look, that's besides the point." She said, fighting back tears._

_Foaly noticed. "Oh Holly, I'm sorry." He embraced her._

"_I don't know what I'm going to do Foaly." She sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "I love him."_

_Foaly nodded. "Holly, you'll have to get rid of it. The baby."_

_She knew she would. But she didn't care right now. All she cared about was Artemis. "What am I going to do Foaly?"_

"_I don't know. You'll think of something."_

**&End Flashback&**

Holly sighed. Her fingers strayed to her neck, stroking the locket gently. It was the only thing she had left of him. That and the baby. The rest belonged to his fiancé now. She shook her head. What was she thinking? He didn't want to marry that little bitch! She could go back to Fowl Manner.

She thought about the idea a bit more. She could go and prove to herself that he hated the girl. Then she could help him think up a plan to stop the wedding. Yes. That would be perfect! Scrambling over to her video-phone, she dialed in a number.

"Hello Foaly? I need a bit of a favor."

**Fowl Manner, 11:30pm, Same Day**

Artemis tip toed along the hallway, heading towards the study. He hadn't had any time to research in the last day because of his parents. So now he would have to do it in the dead of night. As he rounded the corner, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

He whipped around, shining his flashlight at the culprit. He let out an annoyed sigh. It was Adriana. "What are you doing here?" He grumbled.

"Walking. Of you?"

"I am going to the study. Now go back to bed." He started walking again.

Instead of listening to him, Adriana followed behind him curiously.

The walked in silence for a few minutes, then Artemis stopped and turned back to her. "Would you mind leaving me alone? I must concentrate."

She shook her head. "No. I no leave."

He frowned at her. "Just go to sleep! Do you want me to stop the wedding or not?"

"Sí."

"Then go to bed!"

She sniffed haughtily, but turned to go. Artemis glanced at her feet about to fall down the stairs.

"Look out!" He shouted. He had no idea why. He hated her! But he couldn't just let her fall down the stairs. She could get seriously hurt.

He grabbed her wrist, but it was too late. Together they went tumbling down the large oak staircase. It seemed like they would be falling forever.

When they finally stopped at the bottom, Artemis was surprised to find he didn't feel all that bad. There was a slight pain in his side, but apart from that.

He sat up, and pushed himself a few feet across the floor, to where Adriana had landed. "Are you okay?" He asked sympathetically, standing and pulling her to her feet. Her head slumped onto his chest. She was unconscious. Sighing, he made sure he had a firm grip on her, and started back up the stairs.

**Outside Fowl Manner, 11:30, Same Day**

Holly hovered outside a large window of Fowl Manner. She had to prove to herself he still loved her before she helped him. She just had to fly up to his room window and talk to him. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed him so much!

She smiled to herself. Once she had helped him get rid of that little mud wench, everything would be better. They would tell his parents everything. Maybe they would get married afterwards. The baby would be raised by both parents. She wouldn't break a single rule in the book. She could keep her Artemis, and her magic.

With that thought lightening her mood, Holly started to fly up to her beloved's room. But on the way there, something in one of the other windows caught her eye.

Something was moving. It was hard to make out at first. Two shapes were moving at the bottom of the staircase. She frowned. Who would be up at 11:30 at night? Mud men usually slept at night. Activating her wings, she swooped in for a better view. She froze.

Inside the window, stood Artemis. But he wasn't alone. His arms were wrapped around someone. Adriana. That wench! Her head rested on his chest.

As Holly watched, tears welling in her eyes, Artemis carried his fiancé up the stairs.

She waited until they were out of sight before flying as fast as she could, back to Tara.

**A/N: This has been my longest chapter. Which is sort of scary because it isn't all that long. Please continue reading this fic. I know what it looks like, but I swear; Arty and Adriana shall NEVER fall in love. Understand? I hope so. I am officially off grounding, so I hope to have the next chappie out soon. Please review!**


	6. Chapter Six: Boredom And Broken Hearts

**A/N: Good news: I got rid of my Writer's Block. So I'm back with a new chapter of Arranged Love! I know chapter five wasn't all that…entertaining. I'm not sure how many chapters this will have. Either eight or nine. For those who are into it, you should know I shall be writing a sequel. Also, you'll notice I skipped quite a bit of time this chapter. That will make sense in later chapters. Enjoy!**

**Gavrilnagarian: Okay, look. I'm glad you're into this fic, but every review you've given me is insulting Adriana. And I'm very proud of all my originals, so I'd really appreciate it if you toned it down a bit. Okay?**

**Starry-eyes184: Until just recently, I did use a translator. But now I use a much more reliable source. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nada. All I own is Adriana, Holly and Arty's half breed kid, and this odd plot. The rest all belong to some guy named Eoin Colfer. Mwuahaha!**

**Fowl Manner, 2:15, One Month Later**

Artemis paced the corridor of the study in boredom. Last week, Mr. Fowl noticed his son was spending all his time in the study, and not enough with his fiancé. So he locked the study door and confiscated Artemis' laptop. Artemis was outraged. He was so close to finding a way to stop the wedding, and now he couldn't do any work at all. So now he would have to think back, and try to come up with a plan.

He wasn't very surprised when Adriana walked into the hallway and sat down with her back against the wall. "What now?" He asked testily.

She shrugged. "Nada to do. Your mama and papa take away cell phone."

Artemis rolled his eyes. Adriana had been talking nonstop on her cell phone for the last month. "

She nodded. "Also, I come to thank you."

He looked at her sharply. "For what?"

"Last month. On staircase. You help me. Thank you."

He frowned. "Might I ask how you found out about that?"

"Two reasons. One, I remember falling down stairs, but not waking up on stairs. Two…" She pointed at a nearby surveillance camera.

He frowned. "How did you get into the camera records?"

She thought for a minute, then shrugged. "Door was abierto"

He frowned. "Haven't you been taking English lessons?"

She nodded. "Si. Sus padres están escuchando, hablaré en español."

He sighed. "Very well."

She paused. "Por favor dígame que usted save bailar."

He raised his eyebrows. "Bailar? Dance? Yes, I can. Why?"

She smiled slightly. "Tus padres han planeado una celebración. Es en una semana. Mis amigos y familia estarán allí."

He stared at her. "You cannot be serious!"

She rolled her eyes. "Adiós ahora. Debo ir hallazgo mi teléfono." She stood, smoothed the wrinkles in her skirt, and walked off, leaving Artemis frozen in mixed horror and shock.

**Holly's Apartment, 2:15, Same Day**

Holly lay wide awake in her bed. She couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She had become a real mess. Her usually bright hazel eyes were now tired and red, both from lack of sleep and crying.

"You don't love him." She said allowed, fingering the locket around her neck. She didn't know why she hadn't thrown it out yet. She felt as if it was the only bit she had left of him.

She sat up, shaking herself angrily. She couldn't get him out of her mind. Maybe she still loved him. This thought made her eyes fill with tears again.

_Get a grip!_ Her strong core scolded. _He kidnapped you! Let her have him. You can do way better!_ She looked up, into the mirror. She was not the fairy she used to be. She touched a lock of auburn hair. She had grown it out because he said he liked it like that.

She wiped her eyes. Magic had healed so many wounds for her through the years. But could it heal a broken heart?

**A/N: Okay, for those of you who don't know Spanish, Adriana just told Artemis that his parents have planned a celebration to honor the wedding. And all her friends and family will be there. How fun -- Anyways, I'm sorry the part about Holly was so short. (Pun not intended.) She'll appear much more in the next few chapters. I promise to finish this fic by the end of July. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Friends And Family

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter seven of _Arranged Love_. As it happens, I released this chapter really quickly because of two reasons. One, I no longer have writers block and it didn't take that long to write. Two, the next few chapters are bouncing around inside my head, and they wont leave me alone until I write them. So, here is chapter seven, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For some reason, I own a lot more then usual in this chappie. I own Adriana's friends and family members, Adriana, and of course this plot. But I still cant have Artemis or Holly or anything else.**

**Fowl Manner, 6:00, One Week Later**

Artemis stood stiffly in the ballroom, looking around at everyone. So many people were there. Mainly Adriana's family and friends. He sighed inwardly, looking over at his parents. They were with Adriana's mother and father. Her mother was tall and dark, and rather pretty. Her father was short, fat, and balding. It seemed that arranged marriages were a tradition in her family.

Mr. Fowl glanced over at his son. He frowned slightly, then nodded at Adriana, who was chatting very fast in Spanish with a group of about five girls. Forcing himself not to groan, he walked over to them.

Adriana was talking in an annoyed sort of voice. "...Y él nunca sonríe, ¡y él rechaza tener una conversación decente conmigo. No sé si me voy a casar con el, Realmente no ."

The girls nodded sympathetically.

Artemis rolled his eyes, then stepped forward so he was next to Adriana.

Her friends looked at him in the deepest loathing. She turned and smiled slightly. "Chicas, saluden hola a mi esposo."

Each one muttered "Hola" except one, who glared at him and said "Hola Diosa de pollo."

He frowned at her for a moment, then looked back at Adriana. "Vamos. Debemos bailar."

She nodded. "Si."

The girl who seemed to hate him more then the rest grabbed Adriana by the arm. "¡No! ¡Pollo vayase!"

"Claudia." Adriana said soothingly, pulling her arm out of her friends grip. She stepped towards Artemis, and together the walked onto the dance floor and began to dance.

"Why did that girl call me Goddess of Chicken?" Artemis asked after a few minutes.

Adriana sighed. "Claudia. She has been my best friend for many years. She thinks you are to blame for the marriage." Her English had improved greatly, although she still had a strong accent.

He nodded thoughtfully, and they both fell silent for a while.

Finally, Adriana spoke again. "Have you found a way to stop it yet?"

He looked at her in shock. "Wha-oh. No. I haven't. Why do you ask?

She shrugged slightly. "There is less then a month until the wedding." She looked around thoughtfully. "I am feeling a bit dizzy. May we go outside for a moment?"

He frowned at her. She didn't look at all faint. But he nodded and led her out into the night.

She smiled slightly once they were a little ways away from the house. "Thank you. I cant stand being in the same room with them. Not…well, never mind."

She looked out into the night, then frowned. "Whats that?"

"Whats what?"

"That shimmer." She took a step forward, then was knocked backwards off her feet.

Holly appeared, one hand was curled into a fist.

**A/N: Once again, this chappie was short. What do you expect? It only took a day to write! Review please. The next chappie shall be out by Tuesday, and in it, things get VIOLENT:)**


	8. Chapter Eight: Love And Loathing

**A/N: Okay, this chapter, _Arranged Love_ sort of earns its rating. I'm not all that good at fighting scenes, and nor is Adriana so please be nice. Writing this, I might have felt a little guilty for what I did to my original if I wasn't already feeling extremely guilty for what I've already done to Holly. So I hope you enjoy this chappie. BTW; I was listening to some weird song while I wrote this, so I have no idea what I was thinking. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't owned anything in any of the past chapters, what makes you think I'd own anything this chapter?**

**Zarroc: I'm sorry, but no. I really don't feel like changing my style of writing this far into the fic. But I will possibly consider brackets if ever I decide to do another bi-lingual fic. M'kay?**

**EVERYONE WHO READS THIS: Holly still has her baby. I just haven't mentioned it because I was acting sort of dumb. Plus I couldn't really think straight. But she still has it.**

**Outside Fowl Manner, 6:30, Same Day**

Artemis stared in amazement as Holly materialized out of thin air. And she looked livid. Artemis doubted if he had ever seen her this angry. Well, perhaps during their first encounter…

He watched as Holly leaned down over the fallen Adriana, and began punching her with blow after blow of pent up anger. He stood there in shock for a few minutes, then remembered the situation. Holly was a trained LEPrecon jock. (Well, sort of.) Adriana was a spoiled Hispanic girl who probably never lifted a single weight.

He leaned forward, pulling Holly off a now thoroughly confused and thoroughly wounded girl. He pulled the elf close to him. "Holly, what are you doing here?"

She glared at him. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm beating the shit out of your moronic little…"

"I mean, why are you here?" He asked hurriedly before she could finish her sentence.

She paused. "I…I…" Why _was_ she there? Why had she come? She might have thought about it all night if Artemis hadn't decided to speak at that point.

"I've missed you so much Holly." He murmured, pulling her closer.

She snorted. "Yeah right!"

He raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

She glowered at him. "I'm not an idiot, Artemis. I saw you. Over a month ago?"

Adriana sat up. "What? You're insane!"

Holly punched her in the nose, making her fall back again. "Shut up and stay on the ground!" Holly ordered

"Stop that! And I haven't the slightest idea what you mean!" But he did know. He knew exactly what she was talking about. But how could she have seen that?

"You moron!" she shouted. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Your right, I do know. But you must understand, it wasn't what it looked like! We both fell down the stairs, and she was knocked unconscious."

"Then why did you carry her up the stairs?"

"What, was I supposed to leave her there?"

"No. You were supposed to get someone to help."

"It was 11:00 at night! Everyone was asleep."

"Then why were you awake?"

"I was trying to get to the computer to find a way to STOP THE WEDDING!"

"Can I say something?" asked Adriana.

"NO!" They shouted in unison.

There was a short silence, then Holly said. "So…you weren't…you never…"

"No, Holly." He whispered. "I love you. Only you."

She smiled, tears slowly going down her face. "I love you too, Artemis. But what can we do? You're getting married in a month and a half. I'll have to get rid of the baby and…"

"Holly, that's it!" He cried, grabbing her and swinging her into his arms.

"What? What's it? Artemis, what are you talking about?"

He beamed at her. "The baby Holly! Your baby is my child as well. Meaning I already have an heir! So there's no point in me having an arranged marriage!"

She was silent for a few seconds. Then she grinned. "You know, I think that could work!"

Adriana looked at them. "Can I get up now?"

"Yes, you'll have to come with us." Artemis muttered, more to himself then to her. "Come on, we have to go see my parents!"

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't exactly over do it on the violence, but like I said; I suck at writing fighting scenes. Anyways, I shall have the next chapter out by Thursday. See you then!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Together At Last

**A/N: Okay, I'm back. Miss me? Well, this is the very last chapter of _Arranged Love_. It feels so weird! Anyways, I hope you like it. Now I'm gonna shut up and write it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Eoin Colfer. Except the plot. That I want. He can have Holly's baby and Adriana, though I highly doubt he wants my stupid original. But he has hinted in books 2 and 4 that Holly and Artemis might be getting kinda close.**

**Fowl Manner, 10:30, Same Day**

Holly paced furiously in front of the study. So many things could go wrong with Artemis's plan. How was he going to explain her height? What if his parents decided she wasn't rich enough? It was all so agitating. But she tried not to worry. Artemis was a genius. He would think of something.

Adriana was watching her nervously from the floor. At first she had tried to hide her many bruises with cover-up, but had quit hours ago. So now she was staring at Holly, making sure she wasn't going to punch her again.

Holly looked up at her and stopped pacing. "Did I break anything?"

She touched her nose, then shook her head. "No."

"Fracture?"

"No."

"Do you have a concussion?"

Adriana frowned. "No, do you wish I did?"

She shrugged. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On weather or not Mr. Fowl calls off the wedding."

She gulped, and went back to examining her bruises in a compact mirror.

Holly sighed. "Here." She leaned forward, touching Adriana's face gently. Blue sparks shot out of her fingers, healing the girl's bruised skin.

She glanced into the mirror again, and smiled slightly. "Gracias. I have no idea how you did that, but gracias."

She nodded. "I'm Holly, by the way."

"Adriana."

They shook awkwardly, then fell into silence.

"I don't want to marry him, you know." Adriana murmured after a few moments.

"Oh, I know. Trust me, if I didn't, you'd have much worse then a few bruises."

Silence followed this statement. Neither wanted to wait any longer for an answer.

**Fowl Manner, The Study, 10:35, Same Day**

"…So you see," Artemis concluded. "I can't possibly be married to anyone other then Holly. It would be discourteous. And besides, I love her." He had spent the last two hours explaining everything that had happened, beginning with the start of their affair.

Mr. Fowl was silent. This was almost too much for him. His son was in love with a Hispanic midget named Holly. But he was in love. And although he didn't like it much at all, Artemis the First knew that he could not persuade him. He sighed. "Very well, Arty. This will take a week or two to sort out, but I accept your decision."

Artemis let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Father."

Artemis Senior shrugged, handing his son a cell phone. "Here. This is Adriana's. Tell her to call her parents first thing tomorrow. Its much too late tonight."

He nodded. Standing quickly, he exited the room.

Holly and Adriana looked up at him from their seats on the floor.

He smiled and tossed Adriana her phone. "Call your parents tomorrow morning." He said.

She nodded vigorously, then jumped up and scurried off to her room.

Holly stood up.

He stepped forward, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

**Outside Fowl Manner, 12:00, Two Weeks Later**

Artemis watched Adriana's Bentley pulling out off the gates. It was odd really. A month ago, he was worried this day would never come. But now that it was here…

He smiled slightly. It just seemed too good to be true. That for some reason, their troubles were just beginning. He didn't know how right he was.

**A/N: Do you hate me? I don't really blame you if you do. I hate it when authors end a story like this. So that's why I released the first chapter of the sequel a few minutes after this. Please review, even if your reading this a year after I released it. I always appreciate review. And enjoy _Toxic Love._**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**J. Love**_


End file.
